Lapis Lazuli VS Sailor Mercury
Lapis Lazuli VS Sailor Mercury is a What If? Death Battle Description These two timid women from space, with short blue hair and water-based powers face off to find who reigns, or rather...rains...supreme. Interlude Wiz: Water. One of the most powerful and adaptable elements there is. Boomstick: Drowning foes, impairing vision, and freezing things. Water has many uses, as well as shapes and forms. Wiz: Just like users of this element Boomstick: Such as Ami Mizuno a.k.a. Sailor Mercury, and smartest member of the Sailor Senshi. Wiz: And Lapis Lazuli of the Gem Homeworld, and friend of Steven Universe. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It is our job to analyze their armor weapons and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lapis Lazuli (Cue: Lapis Lazuli (theme)) Wiz: Thousands of years ago, a planet of sentient gems scoured the galaxy. Looking for more and more planets to colonize. Boomstick: Of course, being aliens, they eventually found the planet known as Earth, and as such seeked to eliminate all life on the plant and turn it into a new colony. Wiz: However, some of their own kind, who grew to love the planet fought back against their homeworld, to protect the Earth. These gems were called the Crystal Gems, and in one of the ensuing battles a tear-drop shaped blue stone was trapped in the back of a mirror. Boomstick: Cut ahead over 5,000 years later, the homeworld gems had been defeated, and the leader of the rebellion, Rose Quartz, had given up her physical form, to create some human-gem hybrid kid named Steven. Wiz: Given the mirror by Pearl, his mother's closest attendant, Steven soon released this powerful gem from it's slumber. Boomstick: And she was......not to pleased with the Crystal Gems..... (''Lapis:'' You three knew I was in there, and you did NOTHING! Do you even wonder what I used to be?!?!) (Cue: Giant Woman ) Wiz: To say she was a bit upset is a bit of an understatement. Boomstick: But man is this water witch powerful! She managed to steal the water from all of the world's oceans with relative ease, and that is with an extra crack on her. Wiz: You see with the gem on her back damaged Lapis' powers were weakened. Boomstick: But luckily Steven has healing powers! So with a bit of his saliva he healed her up good, and with it restored she gained the ability to make wings out of water. Wiz: She managed to fly back to the gem homeworld and when she got there she was in for a shock. The world had become evil and corrupt, and only seek conquest of other planets. Being forced to head back along with two other gems; Peridot and Jasper. She was forced to be their informant on the Earth. Boomstick: Considering summer just started when Lapis left, and winter had already passed by the time she returned, it is most likely it took her 6 months to reach homeworld, and considering she was able to send a message to Steven before the...handship....arrived, it likely only took a couple of weeks to get back to Earth. (cue:Lapis Lazuli (song)) (TBC) (Lapis: '''Go away before I make you!) Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury ('Ami: Douse yourself in water, and repent!)'' Fight Results Trivia * This fight is being redone to commemorate season 3 of Sailor Moon Crystal, as well as Season 3 of Steven Universe. Which of these water powered girls are you rooting for? Lapis Ami Which water witch do you think wins? Lapis Ami Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel